Emerald Tears
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: The battle is lost; Hermione Granger is the only one left. Standing in the utter chaos that is left after the final battle; there is only one thing left for her to do. Go back in time to where it all began.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Emerald Tears**

**Summary: The battle is lost; Hermione Granger is the only one left. Standing in the utter chaos that is left after the final battle; there is only one thing left for her to do. Go back in time to where it all began. **

**Warnings: Death of characters, slash Male/Male pairing. Time travel. **

**Pairings: HG/TMR/ ??**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_I'm running outta patience 'coz i can't believe what the hell i'm hearing..  
& speaking of hell it don't compare to this heat that i am feeling..  
I love you to much it shows, all my emotions go out of control..  
Good for you, bad for me when i can hardly see from the tears that flow.._

Can't forget to breathe slow, count from 1 to 10 with my eyes closed 'coz ladies taking in & get composure before i loose it get compousre  
Im going to breathe slow, count from 1 to 10 with my eyes closed 'coz ladies taking in & get composure ladies never lose composure..

Not gonna lie or even try, you've got my world spinning..  
& i aint the one who shot the gun 'coz that means you will be winning.. ohh yeee  
I love you to much it shows, all my emotions go out of control..  
Good for you, bad for me when i can hardly see from the tears that flow..

Can't forget to breathe slow, count from 1 to 10 with my eyes closed 'coz ladies taking in & get composure before i loose it get compousre  
Im going to breathe slow, count from 1 to 10 with my eyes closed 'coz ladies taking in & get composure ladies never lose composure..

_ By Alesha Dixon – Breathe Slow_

Tears fell silently down her face, looking down at the two bodies of her best friends in the whole world; dead. Lifeless shells; Her hand moves towards the dark haired boy touching his forehead where his famous scar was, she looked down to his eyes, the eyes that used to brighten up her day, the beautiful green eyes that he got from his mother.

A soft sob escaped her mouth as she whispered to the dead body of one of her best friends.

"Oh Harry...you did your best." Her chocolate brown eyes closed in pain.

Bracing herself she turns and looks down at the body of her fiancé'; her body trembles in raw emotion. She stumbles and sits down on the stained stone floor; she crossed her legs and slowly traced his familiar face with her eyes. Ron; the love of her life, gone forever.

Something in Hermione snapped, her fingers clenched and unclenched as her thoughts finally slowed down to make sense.

"_You can change this," _Her mind whispered to her. "_You can go back to where it all began and kill him, you'll have Ron and Harry again."_

She reached out and touched the cold hand of her dead fiancé's but flinched and retracted it as if she was electrified. Whipping the remaining of her tears away harshly she stood; swayed slightly but managed to keep her footing.

Stepping away from the bodies of her friends she reached in her back pocket for her wand. Casting a spell over herself; her brown hair turns to a deep auburn, her chocolate brown eyes turn to a stunning emerald green, her skin changes from pale to a nice even tan.

Conjuring up a mirror she looks at herself, touching the corner of her eyes she whispers.

"For you Harry,' moving her hand she touches her hair softly. "For you Ron"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Emerald Tears**

**Summary: The battle is lost; Hermione Granger is the only one left. Standing in the utter chaos that is left after the final battle; there is only one thing left for her to do. Go back in time to where it all began. **

**Warnings: Death of characters, slash Male/Male pairing. Time travel. **

**Pairings: HG/TMR/ ??**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:__ Stepping away from the bodies of her friends she reaches in her back pocket for her wand. Casting a spell over herself; her brown hair turns to a deep auburn, her chocolate brown eyes turn to a stunning emerald green, her skin changes from pale to a nice even tan._

_Conjuring up a mirror she looks at herself, touching the corner of her eyes she whispers._

"_For you Harry,' moving her hand she touches her hair tenderly. "For you Ron"_

_Need to know  
If you're __**letting go**__  
It's alright, alright, it's alright  
Didn't know  
I was __**hurting you**__ so  
It's alright, alright, it's alright._

_**You came to me from nowhere**__  
With nothing  
And no-one  
Hold tight, hold tight, hold tight  
__**Goes to show**__  
You __**never really know**__  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

This is _**just one of those**__  
__**Lonely nights**__  
The good times gonna come_

See me then  
_**Investing**__ so much  
In you,__** in you**__, in you  
__**Came so close**__  
__**To the edge**__  
I do, I do, I do_

This is just one of those  
_**Lonely night**__  
The good times gonna come_

_**In the end**__  
We let it go away  
__**We**__ let it __**float **__away  
__**On the breeze**__  
_  
_By __Aqualung – The good times are gonna come._

Reaching underneath her blouse Hermione's fingers take a hold of her time turner; looking over it briefly she starts to spin one of the nozzles.

_One....Two...Three...Four..._

The nozzles keep spinning around as her fingers twist; time seemed to stand still altogether in a haze of different colours.

_Five....Six...Seven...Eight...Nine..._

Looking around her once more Hermione's breath hitches in her throat as she for the last time looks at the bodies of the friends that kept her sane, her happy. Memories flitter across her mind.

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at Ron; he was on one knee, looking up at her with a nervous smile holding out a diamond ring. _

"_Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved you since the first moment I met you on the Hogwarts express. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley?"_

_A tear fell down her face as she nodded breathlessly; she rushed into his arms and kissed him frantically._

"_Yes Yes Yes!" She had whispered over and over into his ear._

The memory changed.

_Hands where all over her body, a moan escaped her lips as the dark haired wizard captured her large breast into his mouth. Panting; Groaning, trembling in his arms._

_Green eyes looked into her chocolate brown eyes, love shinning in his eyes. He bent his head and met her lips softly savouring their last moment together. Hermione understood, they both needed this; she didn't mean to cheat on Ron but they both needed the comfort and this was the only way she knew how to comfort him._

"_Harry." A breathless moan escaped her lips as he slowly entered her for the first time, her thighs quivered in pleasure and pain._

She looked down at the time turner once again and twisted for the final time.

_...Ten..._

Letting go of the nozzle, everything became a blur; her eyes fluttered shut as she was hurtled through time to 1944.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Emerald Tears**

**Summary: The battle is lost; Hermione Granger is the only one left. Standing in the utter chaos that is left after the final battle; there is only one thing left for her to do. Go back in time to where it all began. **

**Warnings: Death of characters, slash Male/Male pairing. Time travel. **

**Pairings: HG/TMR/ ??**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:__ She looked down at the time turner once again and twisted for the final time._

_...Ten..._

_Letting go of the nozzle, everything became a blur; her eyes fluttered shut as she was hurtled through time to 1944._

Her body landed with a sicking thud; a crack echoing in the empty hall way, her dark auburn hair matted with wet sticky blood. She could barely see as her eye sight was blurry from blood loss, a painful groan filled the vacant hall way bouncing of the walls.

She tried to open her eyes but only managed to open them a crack, she tried to lift herself up from the ground by pushing her hands on the stone floor upwards, failing she slumps to the floor; her head dizzy she closes her eyes tightly to stop herself from vomiting.

A thought crossed her mind.

"_I'm going to die"_

Darkness tried to consume her, but she held on not wanting to cave in to the pressure. Soft foot falls reached her ears and she sighed in relief.

"_Thank god,' _her voice flutter across her mind._ 'Please...help me, please notice me."_

The footsteps became rushed and she felt a hand touch her shoulder, a sob escaped her chapped lips and she tried to speak but only a croak come out and the last thing she noticed was being turned onto her back; looking into a pair of smouldering grey eyes.

{{{{+}}}}

Tom Riddle was walking arrogantly down the sixth level hall way, his robes were bellowing behind him. He had just held a meeting with his followers and he was less then pleased.

"_Idiots!" _He snarls to himself. _"So incompetent in doing anything I asked them to do, this will set me back now at least 6 months!"_

His fingers itched for his wand; he just wanted to hurt something or someone; even as much as blow something up. His eyes glittered as his mind provided him with the answer.

"_The Room of Requirements, I might as well go there as I can't let the Balisik loose again. Not with Dumbledore watching me so closely now, it's not my fault anyways why that stupid snivelling girl was there in the first place."_

A loud racket caught his attention it was coming from the little hall way to his left; curiosity getting the best of him he moves towards the noise. His brow scrunched up, frowning he steps closer.

"What...a._..body?" _His mind supplies quickly.

He watches as this stranger tries to lift themselves off of the ground but slumps letting out a pain filed groan. Without a second thought his body moves forward swiftly he reaches down and pulls back slightly; he blinks in shock and confusion.

"_It's a girl." _

He reaches forward once more and touches her shoulder and slowly turns her over; a gasp escapes his mouth without his permission as his grey eyes connect with her glowing green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Emerald Tears**

**Summary: The battle is lost; Hermione Granger is the only one left. Standing in the utter chaos that is left after the final battle; there is only one thing left for her to do. Go back in time to where it all began. **

**Warnings: Death of characters, slash Male/Male pairing. Time travel. **

**Pairings: HG/TMR/ ??**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:__"What...a.__..body?" __His mind supplies quickly._

_He watches as this stranger tries to lift themselves off of the ground but slumps letting out a pain filed groan. Without a second thought his body moves forward swiftly he reaches down and pulls back slightly; he blinks in shock and confusion._

"_It's a girl." _

_He reaches forward once more and touches her shoulder and slowly turns her over; a gasp escapes his mouth without his permission as his grey eyes connect with her glowing green eyes._

_Angels, answer me,  
are you near if rain should fall?  
Am I to believe  
you will rise to calm the storm?  
For so great a treasure words will never do.  
Surely, if this is,  
promises are mine to give you.  
mine to give..._

Here, all too soon the day!  
Wish the moon to fall and alter tomorrow.  
I should know  
heaven has her way  
- each one given memories to own.

Angeles, all could be  
should you move both earth and sea  
Angeles, I could feel  
all those dark clouds disappearing...

Even, as I breathe  
comes an angel to their keep.  
Surely, if this is  
promises are mine to give you.  
mine to give...

A soft voice was gently talking to her; she couldn't place who the voice belong to all she knew was that it made her feel warm and at peace within herself.

"_My child..." _The woman spoke to her; the woman's soft hand touched her cheek and she leaned into the warm touch without opening her eyes.

"_You have gone through many things my child...mina amada." _The voice continued softly, the gentle fingers running threw her hair.

"_There is still things you must face and must do my child...mina amada. Things you will later hate." _The gentle voice became sorrow filled. Her face scrunched up in concern; but the woman's fingers brushed over her face making her relax once more.

"_It is time you awoke, mina amada." _The woman's warm soft hands touched the side of her face lovingly.

"_Mother..." _Her voice came out sad.

A warm rich laugh filled the air, and the hands disappeared from her face.

"_You must go mina amada." _The woman's voice faded.

"Mother..I do not want to go." She mumbled out loud.

Her eyelashes fluttered slowly open slowly, her sight was hazy and she could see a woman's figure just beside her fussing with a few things she didn't recognise.

The woman paused and smiled softly.

"Your finally awake my dear, you gave us a bit of a scare; luckily Tom found you when he did."

She blinked in confusion.

"Tom?"

The woman smile widened and she nodded.

"Oh yes, Tom our head boy anywho...What is your name my dear?" The elderly woman asked softly; putting down a few things on the bedside table.

"My name?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes my dear your name, mine is Madam Merryworth, I am the healer here." A frown crossed Merryworth's face.

"I don't know my name." She whispered in sadness.


End file.
